The Things I Am Thankful For
by MakorraLove97
Summary: The entire Krew is at Air Temple Island for Thanksgiving. Before they can eat, they go around the table and say what they're thankful for. As they do so, they let out how they really feel & confessions spill out. They let out what they are thankful for & at the end, Korra makes a touching speech to her friends & family. It's an Avatar's Thanksgiving that's special. *Makorra/Bosami*


**Hi guys! Here's a Legend of Korra one-shot for you guys for the Thanksgiving Holiday! I really hope you like it! :) Heads up, in this time period I don't know if they had turkeys, but let's go with that they did, lol.**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, that'd mean so much to me, thanks! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday!**_** ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

"_The Things I Am Thankful For_"

**. . .**

Korra walks into the kitchen in the Airbending home and smiles at Pema, who is finishing cooking the turkey. "Thanks again, Pema, for letting all of us come to Thanksgiving dinner."

Pema tilts her head slightly to the side and smiles widely at Korra, "Korra, honey, it's our pleasure to have you here. I'm glad to share this holiday with all of you. You're all part of this family now."

Korra smiles, "Yeah, but you didn't have to invite Lin and Iroh, that was really nice of you to do that and they really appreciate it."

"Korra, every single one of you are part of this family now. You all worked together when you fought Amon and you all care about each other. We're a family now, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Avatar laughs and then raises an eyebrow as she points to the food on the counter, "Did some help carrying all of that to the table? That's quite a lot of food. Ikki was surely right when she kept saying how you went all out and made tons of food."

"Well, don't forget, we have me, Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Rohan, you, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Iroh, Lin, Katara, Kya, Bumi, and your parents. That's seventeen people." Pema says with a chuckle as she watches Korra's eyes widen, "But it was fun cooking; I love to cook. Anyways, though, no, I don't need any help. Just go back to the table and let them all know everything will be out in a minute."

"Okay." Korra nods and then turns around, only glancing over her shoulder to add with a smile, "Thanks again, Pema."

Korra walks back into the dining room where the large table is set up for Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone is seated at the table, talking and telling stories to one another as they wait for the food to be served.

The Avatar smiles at all of her friends; her new family. She walks over to the table and sits down on the head of the table next to Mako. She smiles at her boyfriend and then turns to face everyone, "Alright, everyone!" Everyone turns to look at Korra and she smiles at them, "Pema said the food will be right out."

"Oh! I can't wait!" Bolin cheers excitedly as his forest green eyes begin to sparkle at the mention of food, "I'm _starving_."

"You're always starving, Bo." Mako says with a crooked grin as he chuckles, "Calm down, it'll be right out."

"Hey! _You_ and Korra wouldn't let me eat all day until now!" Bolin pouts as he folds his arms across his chest, "My poor stomach has been doing nothing, but growling."

Korra laughs, "That's because we didn't want you to spoil your appetite. Pema made _a lot_ of food."

"Told you!" Ikki yells across the table as she points her finger at Korra. The young Airbending child grins, "Mommy made _tons_ of food."

"Oh yeah, that's for sure." Korra laughs.

"Alright, everyone, dinner's ready!" Pema calls as she walks into the room with multiple trays in her hands. She sets them down on the large table and walks back and forth until all the food is on the table.

Pema sits down next to Tenzin, who is on the other head of the table, and smiles, "You guys hungry?"

"Oh my Spirits, Pema, this all looks so delicious!" Asami says with a beaming smile, "You definitely out did yourself."

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Bumi asks with a wide grin, "Let's dig in!"

Everyone picks up forks and start piling food onto their dishes and right as they're about to put the food in their mouths, Pema slams her hands on the table and shouts at them with a scowl, "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Bolin asks as he slowly places his fork back onto his plate, "Is there more food?"

Pema rolls her eyes and frowns, "No, there isn't. Do none of you seriously understand what we're missing here?"

When no one answers, Jinora speaks up, "On Thanksgiving we're supposed to say what we're thankful for before we eat."

"Thank you, Jinora." Pema says with a smile as she nods at her daughter, "Now, who'd like to go first?"

"We really have to do this? We can't eat?" Bumi asks with a frown; his stomach is growling and all he wants to do is shove as much food as he possibly can in his mouth.

"Yes, we do." Pema sternly says, "Now, who would like to go first? Korra, would you?"

"Me?" Korra asks as she points her finger at herself, "Um, no thanks. Actually, I would like to go last…"

"Okay, then why don't we just go around the table, but skip Korra so she could go last? Tenzin, you begin." Pema instructs as she looks at her husband and smiles.

He sighs and then stands up, nodding his head. "First I would like to say, thank you all for coming. I am thankful for this wonderful family. I am thankful for my wonderful wife and children, and for having the chance to be here, with my family, and be able to consider Korra as my own daughter. I am thankful she gave me the option to become her mentor; watch over her and help her train. It is an honor for me to be the Avatar's mentor, someone who has a part of my father along with the Avatars inside of her."

Tenzin sits down and then Pema stands up with baby Rohan in her arms, who is fast asleep, "Aw, that was very nice, honey. I am thankful for having four wonderful children and having an amazing husband. I am thankful to have you all here and have this lovely meal with my family."

When she sits down, she smiles and then looks at Jinora, who stands up and clears her throat. "Okay, I am thankful for be able to visit the Air temples where Grandpa Aang went when he was young and being able to have all of this knowledge I have learned over the years. I am thankful to have Korra, who's been like an older sister to me. I am thankful for my health and for this adventurous life."

"Adventurous life?" Tenzin asks with a raised eyebrow, but Jinora just shrugs one shoulder and sits down. He shakes his head and then looks at Ikki, "Ikki, sweetheart, you're next."

Ikki nods and jumps up, smiling widely at everyone. "Alright! So, I'm thankful for all this amazingly delicious food that I _really_ wanna eat, for my sometimes annoying brothers and sister, and for my awesome talent to be able to talk 1,875 words in one minute! Oh! And I'm also thankful for having the chance to race my siblings and Korra –even though she cheats sometimes- on our air scooters! Oh and-"

"Okay, Ikki, that's enough!" Tenzin cuts her off and offers her a small smile, "Why don't you let Meelo go now?"

"Oh fine." Ikki frowns and then sits back down while Meelo stands up. "Uh… I'm thankful for all of the lychee juice we have on the island! Oh and for Pokey!"

"Um, okay, so Asami, it's your turn." Pema says with a small laugh.

Asami smiles and stands up slowly; she has an idea of what she's going to say. She takes a deep breath, "I am thankful for all of you. I am so grateful and thankful that after losing almost everything, I have you all, my friends, to keep me from falling. Without any of you, especially you, Korra, I would have broken down a long time ago. I lost my mother and then my father and my business isn't going so good. You all have been there for me and when we found out my father was an Equalist, you, Tenzin, opened up your home to me." She whips at the tears that so desperately want to fall, "I am so thankful to have the chance to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night feeling loved and having such amazing, wonderful friends. I'm also very thankful for my lovely boyfriend, Bolin, who has been there for me countless of times."

She sits down and almost instantly Bolin wraps her in his arms, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"Aw!" Jinora and Ikki say with wide smiles on their faces and giggles as they watch Bolin and Asami embrace one another lovingly.

"That was very nice, Asami." Pema says with a sad smile. She then looks at Bolin, "Bolin?"

The Earthbender stands up and claps his hands together, grinning at everyone. "I'm thankful for a lot of things, but most importantly, I'm thankful for my lovely girlfriend, Asami, and for all of this wonderful food that looks _so_ good! I so can't wait to stuff all this food in my mouth, but anyways, yeah, I really am thankful for having the chance to be here. Mako and I never had this when we were kids and it's really nice to have it now. I am thankful for Pabu, who is my best buddy in the world. I am so thankful for Korra and being able to be part of Team Avatar!" He fist pumps the air and laughs.

Bolin sits back down and then Mako stands up slowly. He glances down at Korra and then turns to look at everyone else, "Um, hi. I am thankful for being here, right now. When my parents died, Bolin and I were on our own. We didn't have anyone. We lived on the streets and never really celebrated any holidays; we were starving for food. Then over the years, we were in Probending and living in an attic of the building. We were struggling for money; we didn't have a real life. Korra finally came into the picture and really helped us. I am so grateful and beyond thankful for being able to know Korra and be able to call her my girlfriend. I am thankful that you all took us in when the Probending building was destroyed by Amon. You let my brother and I into your home and let us stay here; you let us become part of the family. I am thankful for the new job Lin gave me as a cop. I am thankful for being able to survive the horrified life Bo and I lived through when we were younger. I'm thankful for being here and healthy."

Mako sits back down and takes Korra's hand in his, offering her a small, crooked smile. "I love you and I'm so thankful for having you."

She smiles at him and leans over the table, planting a small kiss on his lips, "I love you too, Mako."

Pema smiles and takes Tenzin's hand in hers. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand gently. Tenzin turns to Korra, "We're skipping you and we'll go right to Tonraq."

Tonraq nods his head and stands up. He clears his throat, "What am I thankful for? I'm thankful for having a beautiful, caring wife who I get to wake up to every morning and go to sleep with every night. I am thankful for my daughter, Korra, and not for being the Avatar, but for being there for me and for being 'Daddy's Little Girl'. I love you, Korra and I love having you as my daughter. I wouldn't want anyone else as my daughter. I am so grateful to have all of you."

He sits back down and looks over at his wife with a small smile, "You're up."

Senna nods her head and kisses her husband on the cheek before standing up. She looks at each person at the table first before finally speaking. "I am thankful for the same things everyone else has been saying, to be honest. Having a beautiful daughter is more than I could ever ask for and then having a lovely husband who is always there for me, who is always by my side, and very supportive. I am so thankful for having the life I've had and for the people in it."

When Senna sits down, General Iroh stands up and smiles at everyone at the table. "First I would like to say thank you for inviting me here to have this wonderful Thanksgiving meal with you all. I am very appreciative of that and I am thankful for having the opportunity to be here with all of you and especially the Avatar, who I have grown to see as a true friend. I am thankful for the position I have as being the General of the United Forces. I am thankful for having the chance to get to know the Avatar and getting to know all of her friends and fight alongside her against Amon."

The General gives a sharp nod and then turns to Lin, who is sitting next to him, leaning back against the chair. She looks at the General and then glances at Tenzin. She sighs and stands up; she doesn't know what to say, but yet, she has a lot to be thankful for. She manages a small smile, "I'm thankful for a lot, to be quite honest. I am thankful for having the chance to have the legendary Toph Beifong as my mother. I am thankful for having the privilege to listen to all her stories of what happened during the Hundred Year War and I am thankful I got to grow up with going to Air Temple Island to hang out with Tenzin and see the actual Avatar Aang. I am thankful for having the chance to be the Chief of Police. I am thankful I am here now around you. Most importantly, I am thankful to Avatar Korra, who gave me back my bending after it was taken away from me."

Korra smiles at Lin and nods her head, "We got off on the wrong foot, but I'd like to consider us as friends." The Avatar winks when she says the last part of her sentence, which causes Lin to roll her eyes, but also smile.

"We are friends, Avatar. You saved me and I can trust you, but if you push me, I have no problem taking it out on your lovely boyfriend here." Lin says with a grin while Mako's eyes widen in fear and Korra chuckles; she knows Lin is only joking… or she hopes.

Bumi suddenly jumps to his feet and stands up, clapping his hands together and doing a little dance. "Alrighty, what am I thankful for you ask? I'm thankful for being a nonbender! Yes, I am. I am happy I'm a nonbender because it taught me how to be independent and not count on my bending. I'm thankful for having this wonderful family and have wonderful nieces and nephews. I'm thankful for being here today and being able to live through all those amazing adventures I've had when I was the commander of the United Forces."

Bumi salutes everyone at the table and then sits back down. He turns to his sister, Kya, "Your turn, sis."

Kya nods her head and smiles as she stands up, folding her hands in front of her. "I'm very thankful for being able to have my family at this table and have this Thanksgiving meal with all of you. I'm thankful to have Katara as my mother and even though dad never really had the time for us… I'm thankful to have him as my father. I know he meant well and he wanted the best for us. I am so thankful to be here, right now, and know that I will never be alone because I have all of you. I am thankful to have my mom be able to help me master my waterbending and she helped me become a talented bender and a great woman, I think."

As Kya sits down, wiping at her watery eyes, Katara stands up slowly. She places her hand gently on her daughter's shoulder, smiling down at her. "I am so thankful for all the experiences I have lived through over the years. I got to watch the world go from bad, to worse, to finally good. I watched the Hundred Year War come to an end and it was a blessing to watch the world finally have its peace. I am thankful I got to have a family of my own with Aang; we grew up together and we started a family. I am thankful I have had the chance to watch the next Avatar be born and I am thankful I am here today, healthy, and surrounded by my family who I love more than anything."

With that, Katara sits down slowly and smiles at everyone at the table, "Now, Korra, I believe it's your turn to go."

Korra nods her head slowly and glances at Mako, smiling at him, before standing up to her feet. She stands there, in her usual outfit, staring at everyone who matters to her at the table. She stares at all of her friends and family that has become so important to her.

The Avatar takes a deep breath, "I honestly don't know where to begin. I wanted to go last because I wanted to really think about this. I didn't want to just said one or two things I'm thankful for and that's it. I want this to be meaningful and let everything I'm feeling out. The thing is, now that it's my turn, I don't know what to say."

She bites her lip and sighs, "Everyone, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I couldn't have defeated Amon without each of your help. You all gave me the courage and strength to continue fighting and make sure I didn't go down without a true, meaningful fight. I was scared… but I had you all there by my side. You never gave up on me, any of you. I know I was stubborn and hot headed at times, but that didn't change the fact that you never gave up on me. You never question the power I had in myself. Tenzin, you've been there for me every step of the way. Pema, you're like another mother to me. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, you guys are so much to hang out and I'm so happy and thankful to have gotten to know you three and got to be so close with you guys. Asami, you and I had our times when we fought and bickered, but you were always such a kind friend to me and for that, I'm thankful for. Bolin, wow, you're something special in my life. You have been a wonderful friend to me and always someone who I can trust to make me laugh. Mako, you and I go at it at times… we fight and then make up, but Mako, I know no matter what, you're always there for me. I love you and you love me. You never let me down and you always protected me, no matter what. You were there when we took down Amon and when I lost my bending. You were there for me when I got my bending back. You gave me strength."

She takes another deep breath, "Mom, dad, you guys are my life. You have supported me ever since I was born and you never let me down. You always protected me and I'm sure it must have hurt you to watch me taken from such a young age when they found out I was the Avatar. I am so lucky to have the two of you as my parents and I'm honored to call you my parents. Iroh, you really helped us when we needed you. I mean, when we were fighting Amon, we needed some serious help and you were right there to help with your troops. You didn't even hesitate and when we were having the final showdown, you weren't afraid to go in and fight until we won, or died. You've become such a wonderful friend and I'm glad to call you my friend. Lin… um, yeah, what do I even say? You seriously wanted to kill me when we first met for 'destroying _your_ city'. You hated me. Now look at us. You were a hero when you let Amon take away your bending and didn't give us up. You saved me countless of times and you protected my friends and me. You're a friend, Lin, and Toph would have been proud."

Lin smiles at that and nods her head, silently thanking her for that. Korra smiles back and continues, "Bumi, Kya, you guys are awesome! I mean, you both are fearless and not afraid to say what's on your mind. We have such awesome times together and you guys make it a lot of fun. I'm thankful to have you both in my lives and for being able to know the two of you and consider you as family. Katara… you're more than a best friend. You were always in my life, ever since I was a baby. You were always there for me and kept me company when my parents were busy hunting or when they were out. You never turned your back to me and you always made sure I was okay. You took care of me and you taught me the true ways of waterbending. You became my waterbending master and you were one of the best teachers ever. I was scared when they took me away for Avatar training, but you helped me through it. You helped me take care of Naga when I fist found her injured in the snow when I was young. I love you so, so much and I am so thankful to have you in my life."

Korra wipes at her eyes as tears start to drip down her cheeks. "I thought I could take down Amon by myself and when he corned me on Aang's Memorial Island, I was truly petrified. Tenzin, you comforted me and I am so thankful you were there. 'Team Avatar' really means something to me and without Team Avatar, the era of bending would have ended and Amon would have taken over and I'd probably be dead. I want to thank you all for that. I am so beyond thankful for that. I love you all. Happy Thanksgiving!"

Korra sits back down and the next thing the young Avatar knows, everyone is standing up and crushing her in a large group hug. Korra laughs when she suddenly hears Bolin's growling stomach. When they break apart, Korra raises an eyebrow at the Earthbender, "Hungry?"

"_Starving_!" Bolin yells, "Can we eat now?"

Pema laughs and nods her head, "Yes, Bolin. Everyone, dig in!"

Mako looks at Korra with a smile, "Thank you for what you said."

"I meant every word of it, City-Boy." She says with a wink as she kisses him. "Now, let's eat because I'm _starving_!"

The group then starts piling more food on their dishes and begins eating their Thanksgiving meal, thinking about the things they're all thankful for. Korra looks around at all her friends and family sitting at the table with her and she honestly can't remember a time she left any happier.

Korra has everyone she cares about at the table and for right now, that's all that matters to the young Avatar. She takes a bite of her turkey and smiles, thinking about all the times they shared together in the past and thinking about all the memories they'll be able to build together in the future.


End file.
